


A touch of warmth

by chaos_monkey



Series: Winter Prompt Challenges [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, mild snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Aziraphale is interrupted while enjoying a good book, but he doesn't mind terribly much.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Winter Prompt Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037175
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	A touch of warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Using the daily ficlets to make myself get over my nerves and finally write something for these two. I frikken love them. 
> 
> (written for the prompt: [Reading/cuddling by the fire](https://chaos-monkeyy.tumblr.com/post/636306015958220800/chaos-monkeyy-chaos-monkeyy))

Aziraphale’s reading was interrupted by his front door banging open to admit a draft of bitingly cold air, a flurry of fine, icy snow, and one very out-of-sorts demon. 

“Close the door, please, Crowley,” Aziraphale said absentmindedly, turning his page without looking up. 

“It’s  _ bloody  _ freezing out there!” 

“Yes, I know. Because my door—” Aziraphale finally looked up; pointedly— “is still open.” 

“Oh. Right.” Crowley gave the wintry night outside one final grimace of displeasure; then latched the door shut and slouched inside, muttering undoubtedly dire imprecations under his breath. The fire settled back down, dancing peacefully in the hearth once again rather than leaping about in a wild, gust-driven frenzy. 

“It  _ is  _ winter, after all,” Aziraphale pointed out helpfully, hiding a smile. “Perhaps you might try… dressing for the weather? Bundling up, as it were?” 

Crowley looked vaguely horrified. “No, no. That wouldn’t do at all. Wouldn’t work with…” He plopped down on the sofa next to Aziraphale, waving a hand vaguely at himself. “You know, with the whole  _ aesthetic. _ I do have an image to consider.” 

“Ah. Of course,” Aziraphale murmured, turning another page. 

Crowley wriggled about beside him, slouching down, jostling Aziraphale’s elbow and craning a look over his shoulder. “What’s that you’re reading?” 

“A book.” 

“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed,” Crowley said. Aziraphale could  _ hear _ the eye-roll. “Is it a good one, then?” 

Aziraphale briefly closed his eyes and stifled a sigh.

“I  _ was  _ rather enjoying it, yes.” 

“Mmh,” Crowley grunted. He resumed squirming around briefly before finally sprawling out on his back and knocking Aziraphale’s elbow again, with his head this time. 

Aziraphale sighed and transferred his book to his other hand while Crowley settled in comfortably, flinging one long leg up over the back of the sofa and nestling his head into Aziraphale’s lap. 

“Well, get on with it, then.  _ I’m  _ not stopping you,” the demon said blithely, closing his eyes and lacing his fingers over his chest. 

Aziraphale glanced down, the faint hint of irritation fading away at the sight of Crowley, eyes closed, expression relaxed, looking entirely at ease with his head pillowed in Aziraphale’s lap. They simply sat— or, in Crowley’s case, lounged— in silence for a long moment, the only sounds the crackling and pops of the flames burning in the fireplace. 

“You know I know when you watch me,” Crowley murmured into the quiet, his voice already drowsily slurred. Bright yellow eyes opened again to regard Aziraphale smugly from between a crooked smirk and one pointedly raised eyebrow. 

Aziraphale returned his attention back to the pages of his book. 

“I’m sure I was doing nothing of the sort, Crowley,” he answered. And if his free hand found its way to idly stroking through soft strands of red hair, and a softly contented smile found its way onto his lips; well, sometimes these things happened. 

Crowley nuzzled up into the touch with a quiet hum and a faint snort of amusement. 

“Of course you weren’t, Angel.” 


End file.
